Out of Reach
by YaoiRocks
Summary: [sequel to healer] Neji and Naruto have been lovers for a year and everything seems perfect. But, a certain Uchiha has been lusting over out fav blonde and wants Naruto for himself, how will the couple cope with this and more? [Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

Oops… sorry. I was pressurised to write more NejiNaru, so here it is, the sequel to 'Healer'. This is an Mpreg story because I've never some across a NejiNaru Mpreg before, so it ought to be interesting Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Warning: occness, a little Sasuke bashing (because I feel like it) Lemons, Mpreg. If there's anything else, I'll tell you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, all Yaoifans would have died from blood loss via violent nosebleeds XD

Out of Reach chapter one:

Naruto gave a sigh as he kicked a stone down the path that lead from the forest. He had been there training and was going back to the house that he shared with Neji, his lover. The two had managed to keep their relationship secret for a year and a half until Konohamaru had caught the two during a make-out session and screamed it to the whole village. At first, the others were shocked, but not disgusted. The same went for the villagers, who in time came to accept the couple as they say how the two interacted with one another. They also stopped being so hostile to the blonde and even greeted him in the streets since they figured that he couldn't be a monster if he was in a relationship with a Hyuuga. After all, a Hyuuga sees everything. And, much to both of their relief, the Hyuuga clan had no objections, though they advised that the relationship would not go well, but they were willing to help if there were any troubles.

They both shrugged that off and soon after they had been discovered, they both moved into a house that they had paid for. They were happy being with each other and no-one was going to prevent that. Naruto had, soon after they had began their relationship, told Neji about the demon sealed inside him. The blonde had been scared that the Hyuuga would break up with him if he found out, so he had been very reluctant and said that if he disgusted him because of it, Neji could leave him alone again. Neji brushed it aside and said firmly that he had promised never to leave the blonde and he also said that he didn't care for the Kyuubi since it was not Naruto's fault and also, to him, Naruto was perfect.

Naruto had never seen his old team again since his illness. Neji had been put on strict orders from the Hokage to make sure that the old team never went near the small blonde and also that he keep an eye on his health. She didn't want him going violently ill again.

Naruto hummed to himself gently as he walked along, lost in his own thoughts. He wondered if Neji was back from his mission yet. He had been gone for about a week now and the blonde was starting to miss him.

Naruto finally arrived at the three bed roomed house, since their friends sometimes came over to stay, and opened the door. He kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen, looking for something to eat, he was starving. He went to the fridge and opened it up, grabbing an apple. He ate the fruit as he made his way up the stairs, intent on having a bath since he was dirty with all the training that he had done that day. He opened the door to the room he shared with his lover and made his way over to the double bed, stripping out of his jacket. As he set in on the bed, two arms encircled his waist, pulling him against a firm chest. He sighed as he felt the other person place quick soft kisses along his neck. Naruto tilted his head to expose more skin and the other male continued to kiss the exposed neck, stopping to lick and suck at a particular sensitive spot, making the blonde moan softly.

He abruptly turned in the arms of his captor and looked into pearl eyes. Naruto gave a tender smiled,

"Hello Neji."

"Hello Naru-chan."

Naruto took a bite of the apple and then leaned his head on Neji's shoulder,

"Hmm, I missed you."

Neji tightened his grip on the blonde and replied,

"I missed you as well. You don't know how cold I was at night without you."

"Same…" Naruto replied as he took another bite.

"What have you been doing today, you smell." Neji said as he wrinkled his nose. Naruto gave a chuckle,

"Training. I was on my way to have a bath when you interrupted me."

"Ah…I'll join you then. Finish your apple."

Naruto nodded and quickly ate the whole apple, licking the sticky sugar off his fingers when he was finished,

"Don't do that… if you do I'll rape you were you stand." Neji said as he stared hungrily at the fingers currently being licked by the blonde. Naruto smirked and continued to lick his fingers in a slow teasing manner. Neji gave a growl and grabbed the blonde and crashing his lips against the smaller males, licking his lips, asking for entrance. Naruto gave a sigh, but let the tongue of the other teen enter his mouth, engaging in a tongue battle for dominance, which Naruto lost at. He never won, but he didn't care. He rather liked being the submissive in the relationship.

He moaned as the skilled tongue rubbed at the right places in his mouth, sending shivers up his spine. The blonde wrapped his arms around Neji's neck as the older teen's wrapped around Naruto's slim waist.

Neji pulled away when Naruto started to need air, kissing him softly on the lips before pulling away completely, leaving the blonde panting slightly.

"Come on, get undressed…I thought you were going to have a bath." Neji said with a smirk. Naruto mock glared at him,

"Make me!"

"Okay then." The brown haired Jounin replied as he advanced, almost ripping the clothes from the blonde's petite frame to leave him naked. Naruto poked his tongue as he undressed Neji as well. Before Neji could do anything else, Naruto ran off into the en suite bathroom. He snickered when Neji joined him,

"Just make the bath woman!" The Hyuuga said, smirking at the blonde's outraged expression,

"I'm not a woman!"

"You're certainly curvier then one."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm feminine"

"Hn. A perfect Uke"

"Oh shut up!" Naruto growled as he filled the large bathtub. When it was filled with warm water and had loads of bubbles, he got in, Neji a second after him. The blonde gave a contented sigh as he sank into the warm waters. He turned to Neji, who was leaning against the side, his eyes closed. The blonde gave a sigh and soaked his hair, washing away all the dirt from his soft hair. He then went up to his lover and cuddled up to him, leaning his head on the others shoulder. He felt Neji's arm go around his waist and pull him against the Jounin's hard body.

"How was the mission?" Naruto asked; his voice quiet.

"Okay… No-one got hurt and we were able to get rid of the man we had been asked to kill. Heh, I'm glad I'm home…"

"I'm glad you're home. Now I won't be lonely at night…"

Neji smirked and leaned his head on Naruto's.

"We should wash and have something decent to eat." He said. The blonde nodded and turned away, grabbing the soap before proceeding to wash his lover. When Neji was washed, he, in turned, washed Naruto, molesting him a few times with the blonde giving little indignant squeaks, which Neji thought was cute. When Neji was finished, Naruto said,

"You're such a perv…"

"Takes one to know one!"

Naruto poked his tongue out as he climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel, rubbing down his thin frame. No matter how hard the Hokage and Neji tried, they were unable to out any more weight on the blonde. It was like as if he was a sieve for food!

Naruto padded into the bedroom, pulling on boxers and a pair of trousers. Neji came in after him and did the same, although putting on a top as well. The couple made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Neji went on ahead and prepared something to eat while he and Naruto talked about things in general. When the food was done, they ate in silence, savouring the taste. When they had finished, Naruto washed the dishes as Neji went into the living room, turning on the T.V.

Naruto soon finished his chore and went into the living room, cuddling up to Neji on the sofa. Naruto was tired and didn't feel like watching the T.V, so he settled with dozing against Neji.

After a while, Neji turned the device off and turned to the blonde, smiling when he saw him asleep. He picked the blonde up and carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom. He stripped the blonde off his clothes before stripping his own and climbing into the bed, hugging Naruto close to him, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again to see mischievous blue eyes watching him. He leaned his head on his elbow and looked down at the blonde.

"Hehe… you thought I was asleep!" Naruto teased, nuzzling his cheek. Neji gave a chuckle as he stroked the blonde's soft cheek. Naruto gave a soft purr and leaned into the touch. Neji smirked and asked,

"Tired?"

"Not really…"

Neji blew a piece of hair out of his face before focusing on deep sapphire eyes that were only there for him to see. His hand went to the back of the blonde's neck, pulling his face closer as he kissed the younger male passionately. Naruto moaned into the kissed and wrapped his arms around the older male, pulling Neji on top on him, shuddering at the feel of their bare skin rubbing against each other. Neji's hands left the blonde's neck and roamed down the smaller male's chest, rubbing and pinching the sensitive nipples, making his lover squirm.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned against Neji's lips, making the older male to smirk.

'Still so sensitive' Neji thought as he kissed along the blonde's jaw. Naruto's own smaller hands were outlining the hard abs of the taller male. The Hyuuga gently took the blonde's lobe into his mouth, knowing it would make his lover moan. He sucked gently on it, scraping his teeth along the soft skin. Naruto moaned and squirmed, gripping Neji's shoulders tightly,

"Ahh- stop teasing m-me!" He moaned. Neji chuckled and kissed back towards the mouth, kissing the blonde deeply. He then broke the kiss and kissed down the neck, licking and sucking occasionally. When he reached the junction where the shoulder and neck met, he bit down, drawing a little blood. He licked it up and sucked on the wound, making the blonde pant harder as he became more aroused. When Neji was satisfied, he pulled back and studied the mark he had made on the blonde. The Kyuubi made sure that the mark that Neji always left on the blonde healed at the normal human rate so that everyone knew who the blonde belonged to.

Neji then moved onto the frail looking chest, kissing the soft tasty skin, licking now and then to get the full taste of his lover. The blonde moaned again and arched his back, pressing his body into Neji's. The Hyuuga then continued to attack the blonde's nipples, making the blonde squeal and squirm, spreading his legs slightly so that Neji could lie comfortable in between them.

The older male bit and rolled his tongue around the hard pink nipple, his hand toying with the other one, Naruto gave a soft growl and moaned between pants,

"Stop…ahh...teasing me!"

Neji blew on the nipple causing the blonde to gasp, his legs twitching slightly. The Hyuuga then made his way downwards, leaving a trail of bright red hickeys as he went. He then sat up straighter in his position in between tan legs, studying the blonde on the bed. Naruto stared back at him with lust filled blue eyes. He watched as the blonde shifted, trying to closer, and looking at his flushed face and parted kiss swollen lips.

"Nejiii!" The blonde half moaned, half whined, trying to get the Hyuuga to do _something!_

Neji smirked evilly and ran his hands down soft thighs, leaning down to kiss and nibble at them, though not doing what the blonde wanted. He stopped and gazed up at Naruto, who was twisting about, trying to stop the brown haired male teasing him.

"You can be a right bastard when you want to be you know…" Naruto growled as he ran one hand through Neji's silky hair.

"I know." Neji replied, nipping at the blonde's thigh making the leg twitch in response. Naruto gave another low growl, grabbing a handful of hair. Neji decided that the blonde was starting to get impatient with him. He sucked on three of his fingers, coating them with saliva. When that was done, he ran his tongue from the base of the blonde's throbbing erection to the tip, getting a pleasured mewl from the blonde, who bucked his hips slightly in response. He then took the head of the member into his mouth as he pushed a finger inside the blonde's tight entrance.

Naruto moaned as Neji took the whole shaft into his mouth, deep throating the smaller male, who cried out and moaned his name. Neji pushed in the second finger, scissoring them as he stretched the blonde. Naruto didn't seem to notice the fingers inside him as he trembled at the feel of Neji's skilled tongue on his aching arousal. He did feel the slight pain as the third finger entered, stretching him further, but was distracted when the Hyuuga gave a particularly hard suck, making his eyes go wide and his back arch.

Suddenly, Naruto felt pleasure race up his spine, making him moan out loud. Neji removed his mouth and the blonde whimpered at the loss, but that quickly turned into a moan as the older male hit his prostrate again.

"Neji! H-hurry! I want you inside now!" He wailed, tossing his head, trying to get the fingers deeper into him, to fill him more. The Hyuuga kissed the head of his member before removing his fingers. He positioned himself at the blonde's entrance as he ran his hands through soft, though slightly damp, blonde hair, kissing the blonde deeply as he thrust deep into the tight heat of the blonde. Naruto moaned into the kiss, pulling the Jounin closer as he wrapped his legs about Neji's waist.

"M-move damn it!" Naruto growled softly, moaning when the Hyuuga obeyed, thrusting back in and hitting the blonde's prostrate, making Naruto almost scream with pleasure. Neji attacked the blonde's neck with nips, kisses and his tongue as he continued to thrust into his lover's tight body, hitting the prostrate with each thrust, making the blonde scream his name in ecstasy.

He reached in between their bodies and grabbed hold of the blonde's neglected erection and pumped in time with each thrust.

"N-Neji!" Naruto moaned, coming closer to his climax, in which Neji responding by thrusting faster and deeper into the blonde.

Naruto felt the pressure building, signalling his imminent climax. He gave a load moan, arching his back and throwing his head back, his small hands clenching at Neji's silky hair as he came hard on their stomachs. Above him, Neji groaned as the blonde clenched tightly around him, making him even tighter then he was. After a couple of more hard thrusts, he came deep inside the blonde, biting down on the shoulder and neck junction, making the mark more prominent.

They both lay there, enjoying the sensations of sex, panting deeply to calm themselves down. Neji recovered first and pulled out, lying next to the blonde and holding him close. He nuzzled into Naruto's hair and mumbled softly,

"I missed you…"

"Hmm." Naruto responded, snuggling closer. After a few moments, the blonde's breathing evened into that of a sleeping pattern. Neji gave a sigh and kissed the blonde's forehead one more time before he to, fell asleep.

--------------------xx--------------------

The next morning, Naruto opened his eyes with a groan. He felt sick… really sick. Careful so not to wake up his slumbering lover, he got out of bed and almost ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He was aware of a gentle hand on his back, rubbing to make the heaving easier. When the blonde had done, he coughed a few time before wiping his face with a piece of toilet paper and flushed the toilet.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, his voice concerned. Naruto stood up with a frown,

"Yeah… that's strange, I threw up yesterday as well…"

Neji looked concerned.

"Come on, I'm taking you to see the Hokage. Have a wash and then we'll go." Neji said as he walked out of the room. The blonde grumbled a bit, but had a quick wash anyway and got dressed in clean clothes. He went downstairs to see that Neji was ready and making breakfast. They quickly ate and went out of the house, shivering in the chilly air of the morning.

They made their way t the Hokage tower where the woman was already up and, reluctantly, working. She looked up when she saw them and smiled,

"Morning… why are you here so early. Having a problem with your relationship?" She asked, her eyes glinting with hidden mirth. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't respond. Neji gave a sigh and said,

"Naruto's been sick for the last few days… so I would appreciate it if you check him."

Tsunade frowned lightly and stood up, waving the blonde over to her. He went up to her and said,

"I'm fine, really Obaa-chan. After I was sick I felt fine! Honestly!"

"Well, I'm not taking any chances with you." She said firmly as she ran her hands over his chest, probing with her chakra. Naruto sighed as he waited, giving Neji an irritated look over his shoulder.

Tsunade frowned, not finding anything wrong with the blonde. She then ran her hand over his abdomen and stopped, finding a small disturbance in the flow of her chakra. She concentrated, but was unable to detect what it was. She had come across this kind of thing before many times before, but how could it happen to Naruto? It was biologically impossible! She looked back up at the blonde,

"I'll take a blood test, just in case. I can see nothing wrong with you."

"See!" Naruto snapped at the Hyuuga, who shrugged. Tsunade stood up straighter and poked the blonde on the forehead,

"Don't be nasty. He was concerned for you."

Naruto gave a shrug,

"I can tell if I'm not well obaa-chan. I'm not frail and I will not suddenly break into a thousand tiny pieces!"

"If you say so… now get out, I have work to do." She said as she shooed the pair out.

--------------------xx--------------------

Later, Tsunade gave a sigh as she looked at the report from the blonde's blood test. How was it possible? But… she had repeated the test several times and they all had come out positive. Now…all she had to do was tell the couple the happy news. She wondered how they were going to react.

She suddenly smirked. This would be so fun…

--------------------xx--------------------

"Come on Neji! I want to go and get cleared! There's nothing wrong with me!"

Neji gave a sigh as he closed the door to their house,

"You may say that, but you were sick _again_ this morning."

Naruto gave a shrug,

"And? I feel better now."

Neji gave him a small glare before walking on ahead towards the Hokage tower.

When they arrived, they found the woman waiting for them…and she was smirking… in an evil fashion… she was up to something…

"Alright Obaa-chan, tell me I'm okay!" Naruto said, although he looked nervous at the sight of her grin. It widened and she said,

"There's nothing wrong with you…"

"See! HA! Told you Neji!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched and he looked back at the Hokage,

"And…?" He asked, feeling that there was something that she was not telling them.

"Well, there may be nothing wrong with Naruto…but… I have happy news!"

"What happy news?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Naruto…You're pregnant!"

Silence.

3…2…1…

"NANI!" Naruto screamed his mouth wide open. A look of shock and amazement crossed over Neji's face and he paled considerably. She was right…this was fun.

"H-how?" Naruto asked, his mouth flapping like a fishes.

"Well, when two people love each other they-"

"I know about _that!_" Naruto growled, a light blush on his whiskered cheeks. Tsunade gave a chuckle and replied,

"I know you do."

"Argh! How the hell can I be pregnant! I'm a guy! You must be playing a joke…right?"

"No, I am not joking. I didn't believe it at first, but you _are_ pregnant. I'll tell you this. All demons have no specific gender, so they all bare the ability to carry young. When the Kyuubi was sealed inside you, you must have gained that ability as well."

"But how the fuck am I supposed to give birth?"

"You can't. I'll perform a caesarean section on you."

"Oh…"

All of a sudden, there was a thump. Both Naruto and the Hokage looked down to see Neji lying passed out on the floor.

"Hmm…that's a good idea Neji…" Naruto said before he to fainted.

Tsunade looked down at the couple and shook her head,

"That went better then I thought…" She said before she hummed and continued to sign papers, waiting for the two to wake up.

--------------------xx--------------------

Muahaha!! Naru-chan's pregnant!! I love Mpreg, I don't know why…but then, I'm strange and well… so is Mpreg. Hmm… so… Like the idea of Naru-chan and Neji-kun having a mini version of themselves?? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

-.-; I am such a slow updater, please, someone shoot me! But at least it's here! Hope you like this chapter!

Warning: occness, a little Sasuke bashing (because I feel like it) Lemons, Mpreg, attempted rape. If there's anything else, I'll tell you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, all Yaoifans would have died from blood loss via violent nosebleeds XD

--------------------xx--------------------

Out of Reach chapter two:

Naruto groaned and sat up, looking about the place he was lying on the floor of. He then saw Neji lying next to him, still unconscious.

He then turned to glare up at Tsunade, who was sat there, watching him. He quickly stood up and said,

"I know your playing a joke. Come on, this isn't funny!"

"For the last time, Naruto, I'm not joking! From what I can tell, you're about two months along in the pregnancy and have about 32 weeks of the pregnancy to go."

Naruto continued to glare at the woman and snapped,

"If this does turn up to be one your jokes, then I'll personally kill you!"

There was a groan from Neji and both Tsunade and Naruto looked down at the pale eyed man. Neji sat up, rubbing his head. He then frowned up at Tsunade before getting up and dusting himself off as if nothing had happened. The Hokage gave a sigh and said,

"Why don't you two go home and talk this over?"

"Fine." Naruto growled before walking out of the door, leaving the two of them blinking after him. Neji turned to look at the woman sitting behind the desk and she smiled and waved at him,

"Good luck! He'll most likely have mood swings, so I suggest you be a good boy!"

Neji sighed.

--------------------xx--------------------

Later, when both had arrived home, Naruto had started ranting about how it was all Neji's fault. The Hyuuga remained silent and let the blonde wear himself out before he said anything.

When the blonde had finally said his last word, Neji gave a sigh.

"It isn't totally my fault. It's Kyuubi's as well…"

"But it was the bloody Shinobi's fault for killing the Kyuubi's kits! If they hadn't, the blasted fox wouldn't have attacked!"

Neji gave another sigh and looked at the small blonde sitting next to him on the sofa, his eyes narrowed with anger and his lips thin; an obvious sign that his lover was angry and a little upset. The Hyuuga wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held him to his chest, kissing his forehead gently.

"Don't worry, love. It'll be alright."

"What will the others say when they find out?"

Neji frowned at that. The others knew about the Kyuubi, but didn't know that particular detail. He doubted they would hate the blonde, especially since he had almost died. They didn't care about the Kyuubi; they knew that the two were completely separate from each other.

Naruto gave a sigh and buried his face in Neji's chest.

"Let's go to sleep, 'kay?"

"Yeah… I have to go and see Hinata-sama tomorrow morning, so I'll have to leave early. You can stay in bed till late since I don't want you training."

Naruto pouted, but nodded, giving a tired sigh.

--------------------xx--------------------

The next morning, Naruto was only briefly aware of Neji getting ready and leaving the house, giving him a small farewell kiss. The blonde then went back to bed and settled back under the covers, closing his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep. He woke a few hours later, only to find that he had difficulty in getting up. His body moved sluggishly as he got dressed, ready for the day ahead.

"Damn I slept to long…" He muttered as he pulled his trousers on, putting on a loose top over his head. He went into the kitchen and hummed to himself as he made himself a little toast for his breakfast. He then frowned when he noticed that the Hyuuga never cleaned up after himself when he had been in here earlier this morning. He gave an angry sigh and shoved the plates into the sink, running the water to wash them. When he was done, he dried his hands and set the towel on the kitchen surface, gazing out of the window with a frown, absently placing a hand on his lower abdomen.

This was going to complicate things. He wondered how the villagers reaction would be to him being able to carry a child? Would they not mind? Would they go back to their old ways and hate him? He gave a sigh and placed both of his hands on the surface in front of him, closing his eyes. He didn't mind the idea of having a child with Neji, but it just came as a huge shock to him…and judging by his reaction, Neji as well. But Neji didn't seem to mind either. In fact, if Naruto didn't know better, Neji was excited at the thought of having a baby. Like he said, it was all complicated.

He was snapped from his thoughts when suddenly; cold hands gripped his own small hands, holding them against the counter as a hard body pushed his smaller one against the kitchen counter. He gave a little squeak and wriggled, trying to free himself, but the other figure was stronger then him. It was not Neji. Neji would never do this kind of thing to him. The Hyuuga would hug him, not pin him to the kitchen counter.

"Get off me!" He demanded. He then froze as a familiar chuckling sounded in his ears. Sasuke!? What the hell was he doing here!? It was illegal! He struggled even more, trying to loosen the tight grip, but Sasuke seemed to want to keep him pinned against the counter.

"What are you doing here? Do you want to be killed?" Naruto hissed, trying to jerk his right hand out of Sasuke's grip. Again, the Uchiha chuckled and whispered in his ear, making him shiver slightly,

"Why weren't you training today?"

Naruto frowned. Why would Sasuke want to know that?

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, staying still for a second.

"I mean, you weren't training in the forest today, like you usually are. I tend to watch you… I was planning on giving you a little surprise today, but you spoiled it all."

Watch him!? What the hell!? Surprise? What the hell was this guy rambling on about?

"Are you stalking me or something?" He snarled, turning his head to bare his teeth at the Uchiha, though it didn't have any affect.

"Yes." Was the simple reply. Naruto gave a growl and said,

"Fuck you asshole! You can't come near me, remember? And I'm with Neji now!"

"Really now… maybe I could fix that…"

"F-fix what?"

Again Sasuke gave a chuckle, his head moving to the back of Naruto's neck where his warm breath tickled the blonde's skin. He started to struggle once again. He squeaked when Sasuke grabbed the hand towel on the surface in front of them and tied his small wrists together tightly.

"W-what are you doing?" He cried, starting to feel panicked. Sasuke didn't answer, instead placing a light kiss on the blonde's neck as his now free hands went under the smaller males top to stroke and massage at the delicate tan chest. Naruto cried out, struggling even more. He couldn't fight back with chakra as he knew that using it could harm the growing foetus inside of him.

He then gulped when he felt Sasuke give a growl as he grinded his clothed erection against the blonde's ass. Naruto struggled, getting more panicked by the second, small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. What the hell did Sasuke think he was doing? He belonged to Neji dammit!

"St-stop!"

"Why should I?"

"B-because! I don't want this!"

"Hn. You may not, but I do."

Naruto bit his lip. He had to think of something and fast to get the Uchiha off of him. Then it came to panic stricken mind as he gasped out,

"Sa-Sasuke! I-I'm pregnant with Neji's child!"

The Uchiha stopped all movement and glared down at the small quivering form pinned against the kitchen counter. He narrowed his eyes,

"What are you talking about?"

"T-the Kyuubi has given me the ability to carry children! I'm pregnant with Neji's child! Leave me alone!"

There was silence in the room save for the blonde's quick panicked breathing before the Uchiha said quietly,

"If that is true… then I shall get rid of it."

"Wh-what!" Naruto asked, shocked. Was Sasuke mad!?

He felt Sasuke lean over him slightly to open a drawer and pull out a kitchen knife. He turned the struggling blonde over and stared down at the frightened blue orbs. He went to lower the knife, but another hand suddenly gripped his wrist. He turned to glare at the angry white eyes of Neji's, giving a snarl at the older male.

Neji narrowed his eyes dangerously as he hissed,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Uchiha?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Sasuke snarled back, his sharingan activating.

"If it's to do with Naruto, then of course it concerns me."

Sasuke wrenched his arm out of the Hyuuga's grip and stepped back. He gave the blonde one last longing look before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sank to the floor, breathing deep to calm himself down. Neji knelt beside him, removing the hand towel from his now slightly sore wrists and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. After a little while, Naruto calmed down and he clutched at Neji tightly.

"Thank you… I thought he was going to rape me or kill me for a second there…"

Neji frowned.

"Rape?"

Naruto nodded and said,

"He said that he had been watching me train. I never noticed him. He then said that he had a surprise for me… and I think he was going to kill our baby."

Neji gave a kind of possessive growl and held Naruto tighter to his body.

"Come on, we're going to go to the Hokage about this." He said, stroking the soft blonde hair of the younger male.

--------------------xx--------------------

When they had arrived at the Hokage's office, they found the woman fast asleep, her head leaning against the surface. Neji casually shook her shoulder, dodging the fist that came flying in his direction. Hazel eyes blinked at him.

"Neji, what are you doing here?"

Neji gave a sigh and tightened his hold on his small lover.

"Can you do something about Sasuke? He just tried to rape Naruto…"

Tsunade snapped to attention and looked closely at the small blonde. She gave a frown,

"He didn't do anything did he?"

"No," Naruto replied, feeling distressed. "Neji came in time. He was going to kill our baby!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in anger. She turned to the door and demanded that one of the ANBU members bring the Uchiha to her office right now.

No more then ten minutes later, Sasuke swaggered in, none to pleased at being summoned.

"What?" He asked rudely. He glanced at the glaring Neji and the scowling Uzumaki. He then turned back to the Hokage again, his expression clearly stating that he wanted an answer to his being summoned. Tsunade glared at him and asked,

"Do you know the law prohibiting you from seeing Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes…"

"Then why do you not abide to it?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed, but he remained quiet. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the raven haired chuunin in front of her.

"Since the council tend to favour you, I will let you off this once, but if you try to do anything else to Uzumaki Naruto or Hyuuga Neji, I will personally kill you. Do you understand?"

Sasuke scowled, but nodded anyway. Tsunade then said coldly,

"And believe me, it will not be pleasant. Now get out of my sight!"

The Uchiha glared at her before sweeping out of the room, glancing at the couple once before he left. Tsunade gave an irritated sigh.

"I doubt he would have listened, so I'll have ANBU watching him all the time…"

"I'll help with that." Neji said quickly. The Hokage looked at him, slightly surprised,

"Neji, you are a Jounin. I said ANBU."

"So? If the Uchiha is trying to hurt Naruto in any way, then I want to make sure that the bastard is properly watched."

Tsunade gave a sigh and an understanding nod.

"And maybe you should have people looking in on Naruto to make sure."

Naruto frowned. Was he that weak? Neji obviously sensed this and smiled at him,

"You are not weak Naruto; I just want to keep you safe. I don't want that Uchiha within a mile of you."

Naruto blinked and then smiled weakly. This was going to be more complicated then he originally thought...

The two went back to their little home and stayed in silence for the rest of the afternoon. Naruto felt uncomfortable. He hated to even think about what Sasuke would have done to him if Neji hadn't arrived in time to save him. Sasuke would have most likely raped him and left him for dead.

He gave a sigh, attracting Neji's attention,

"Don't think about it love. If he tries anything, he'll get killed. Most likely by me. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Naruto blinked and then smiled, hugging Neji tightly,

"Thanks Neji."

Neji wrapped his arms around the small figure and buried his face in the blonde's soft locks.

"Neji, what did you do at the Hyuuga household?"

"Well, I talked to Hinata and she wanted to know how you were. I told her about your pregnancy and she seemed excited at the thought of having a second cousin."

Naruto blinked up at Neji.

"You told her? And she didn't mind?"

"No. She's to kind hearted to think about you in any negative way. I'm sure the others will know soon. Oh, and I also talked to Hiashi-sama as well…"

"Oh, why?"

"I er, wanted to ask his permission about something."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and regarded his lover in a thoughtful manner. Permission? Permission for what?"

"For what?" He asked, slightly worried as to what it was.

Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. Naruto looked at him and blinked when he realised that it was a silver ring. Neji looked him straight in the eyes and said,

"Naruto, I wanted to ask you, will you marry me?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He looked at the silver ring in the Hyuuga's hand before his eyes went back to his lover. He saw hope and maybe a little nervousness in those pearl eyes. He suddenly smiled and embraced the Hyuuga around the neck, kissing him passionately. When they pulled away, Naruto grinned and said,

"Of course I will Neji! I would love to marry you!"

Neji smiled and took the blonde's hand, slipping the ring on his marriage finger, kissing the hand gently.

Naruto couldn't have been happier in all his life.

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasuke scowled as he overlooked the village of Konoha. He hated this place so much, but…Naruto was here. He wasn't sure when he had started to want the blonde fox to himself, but he was determined to get what he wanted. He scowled all of a sudden. He couldn't get the blonde and stay here…Tsunade would surely kill him.

He would go out of the village, far away where they wouldn't be found. At first he was planning on keeping the blonde for amusement, but he could become very useful. He could carry children, so that would mean that he could rebuild his clan using the hyper blonde.

He then turned around when the presence of two shinobi made themselves known to him. He looked at Kakashi and Sakura in a bored manner,

"What do you want?" He asked. Sakura gave a blink and asked,

"Where were you Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha gave a shrug and looked back over the village with a scowl.

"Visiting Naruto."

Kakashi looked at his prized student in slight surprise,

"That was brave of you."

Sasuke gave a shrug and said,

"Neji came along though. They then went crying to Tsunade and she threatened to kill me if I tried anything again."

Kakashi looked angry at that while Sakura looked upset.

"What do you want with the demon?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shrugged and said,

"I was thinking of taking him away from this village. I wanted to have some _fun_ with him..."

"And when you're done?"

"Simple, Kill him."

Sakura gave a chilling smile,

"Can I help you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave a smirk,

"Of course you can Sakura-_chan_. What about you Kakashi?"

The Jounin looked out over the village and then turned back to his two students,

"I'll help you as well. I'm getting tired of being here anyway, since no-one seems to want to talk to us anymore."

Sakura's face darkened and she hissed,

"It's all that demons fault! He's being lying to them and making them fall into a false sense of security. We tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen. He'll kill them when they least expect it. We must take the demon as far away as we can and kill him!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement and then looked at Sasuke,

"I suppose you're going to use him for a bit of entertainment, may I ask why?"

"Simple. I found out that, because he's a demon and all demons bear the ability to carry children, he's pregnant with Neji's child."

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and she then said in a sick tone,

"That's disgusting!"

"Ah, but can you think of how powerful my children would be if they were half demon?"

Kakashi blinked and then smiled,

"It seemed like a good idea. Sakura and I will help you raise them."

Sakura nodded and smiled at Sasuke,

"So, when are we going to do this Sasuke-kun?"

--------------------xx--------------------

Oops, they are right bastards aren't they?? Hehe. Did you like?? Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: occness, a little Sasuke bashing (because I feel like it) Lemons, Mpreg. If there's anything else, I'll tell you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, all Yaoifans would have died from blood loss via violent nosebleeds XD

--------------------xx--------------------

Out of Reach chapter three:

Naruto watched with sleepy eyes as Neji got ready for his watch over the Uchiha. Neji didn't want him going off to train since he could be attacked by the Uchiha again, and also the strain may be damaging to their unborn child.

Neji kissed him on the lips,

"I'll see you later, koi."

Naruto smiled and nodded,

"Okay…"

Neji walked out of the door and Naruto heard the front door shut. He gave a yawn, turned over and went back to sleep.

He awoke later and had a bath before going downstairs to have some breakfast. He then frowned…he needed to go shopping for food. As soon as he had finished the washing up, there was a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it up, only to be glomped by the person and end up sprawled on the floor. He looked up at a grinning Ino. Hinata and Tenten came in through the door and helped him stand up. Ino grabbed him in a hug and squealed,

"Congratulations!! Hinata told us! Do you know whether it's a boy or girl?"

Naruto blinked and then gave a sigh,

"No…I don't know the gender… and thank you."

Ino smiled up at him, letting go of him and allowing him some air to breathe.

Tenten then turned to Ino and snapped her fingers in a demanding way. The blonde teen pulled a face, but handed the older lady some money. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this,

"What was that about?"

Both women looked a little ashamed and Tenten said,

"We had a little bet…"

"On what?"

"Who was on the top and who was on the bottom. I won!"

Naruto sweat dropped and gave a sigh,

"Do you mind? I need to go shopping…"

"That's okay! We'll help you! A pregnant person needs all the help they can get!" Ino said enthusiastically. Naruto mentally groaned and placed his hand over his face in despair. That was then when they noticed the silver ring on his finger. Ino grabbed his hand and stared at the ring and then looked up to stare at the other blonde.

"What's this?"

Naruto grinned and said,

"Neji asked me to marry him!"

Ino gave another squeal and hugged him again,

"Really? Oh Naruto, that's fantastic! When's the wedding going to be?"

"Not really sure. After the baby's born I guess…"

"Hmm, that would be the best idea…" Tenten mused, tapping her chin in a thoughtful manner. Naruto shrugged and went to the front door, pulling on his coat as well as putting shoes on.

"Well, aren't you guys coming?" He asked before opening the door and walking out. There was a small scrabble as they rushed to follow him.

--------------------xx--------------------

Neji narrowed his eyes. He had been watching the Uchiha for a few hours now, and there seemed to be nothing wrong. That was a problem. Neji knew he was up to something, but what, he didn't know.

"So…how's Naruto?" Asked a lazy voice beside him. Neji turned his head to look at Shikamaru. The lazy teen, even though only a Jounin, was here because he was good at analyzing and working things out, so he could easily tell what Sasuke was planning. Neji turned his eyes back to the Uchiha again and said,

"We got a big surprise the other day."

"Oh?" He asked, looking at him in an interesting manner.

"When I got home, Naruto was sick, so I took him to Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru nodded as he continued to listen to the white eyed teen, though Neji could see the concern in his eyes.

"She said that there was nothing wrong with him, but took a blood sample just in case. The next morning, he was sick again, but insisted that he was fine. We went to Hokage-sama and she said that there was nothing wrong…instead we got some interesting news…"

"Oh?"

"As it turns out, because he hosts Kyuubi, he carries the ability to carry children…"

"So he's pregnant?"

"Yup."

"That must be troublesome."

Neji gave him an irritated look before looking back at their charge.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Neji gave a sigh and said,

"Have the child of course."

"You do realise the problems, don't you? For one thing, both of you are males, you're also not married, so that could course problems."

"We'll cope. Besides, I asked Naruto to marry me yesterday."

"Ah…"

"Though I think it would be best to wait for the baby to be born."

"Hmm. How on earth is he supposed to give birth?"

"He can't. As soon as he goes into labour, he should immediately go to Hokage-sama so a caesarean section can be performed."

"I see. Seems strange you know."

"What?"

"That a male friend of yours is pregnant…"

Neji gave a chuckle,

"How do you think I feel? It's my child, and Naruto is my lover…soon to be husband."

Shikamaru gave a yawn as Neji shifted his feet slightly. Neji then narrowed his eyes when he looked back at the Uchiha. Sasuke was lounging against a rail in the middle of town, apparently waiting for something, or someone. Neji then spotted a figure approach the raven haired male and frowned when he saw that it was Sakura. The two talked for a little bit and then walked off in opposite directions. Neji frowned,

"They're up to something…" He said. Shikamaru nodded and gave a yawn,

"Maybe we should have Sakura watched as well."

"Maybe even Kakashi." Neji said quietly.

"That bastard is up to something…troublesome…"

--------------------xx--------------------

Naruto had spent most of the day with the three girls…and what was it about the fact of a baby that makes them so…well…girly? Yeah, a baby was something special to a loving couple, but why did girls go all gushy?

They had dragged him around various shops, talking about all the things that a baby would need…wasn't it a little early to be buying things for the baby? All he wanted to do was buy food for their empty cupboards. He had, eventually, gotten his point across and they paraded him to the market. The shoppers watched with amusement as the three girls lectured the poor blonde on what kind of food he should eat. Naruto felt trapped, but was glad when they paid for the food; though he was furious when they refused to buy ramen. Ino rather plainly stated that it was not healthy for the growing baby. Naruto tried his best, but was not able to change their opinion. The whole supermarket heard their argument.

They had managed to get all the shopping back to the house and the girls helped Naruto put all the stuff away. Though there wasn't room for everything the girls had bought, so Naruto had t leave them on the side, though he would rather have them stored away. As he had been unpacking, he swore he saw something pink at the window. He shrugged it off; thinking that is was just something he saw.

The girls then, finally, left him alone with promises that they would come over the next day. Naruto was thinking of waking up early and hiding. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. He gave a sigh and sat on the sofa, turning on the T.V while he absently rubbed his abdomen. He had done that a lot over the last couple of days, since discovering that he was pregnant. He did it without even thinking about.

His eyes were fixed on the screen, but he wasn't really watching the program. He was wondering what Neji was doing now. Naruto knew that his lover was watching over Sasuke. He wondered whether they had caught Sasuke doing something yet. He gave a sigh and switched the screen off and lay down, giving a yawn. Those girls had worn him out. After a few moments, he fell asleep.

He awoke at the feeling of someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and glared at Neji, who was standing over him. Neji didn't seem to notice the glare directed at him. Naruto sat up and crossed his arms,

"What do you want? I was having a nice dream!"

"Why is there a ton of food in the kitchen?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up,

"Ino, Tenten and Hinata came over and insisted that they pay for the food…I didn't mind that, but I didn't get a choice on what was bought!" He crossed his arms and pouted cutely.

Neji smirked and asked,

"So no ramen?"

"NO!"

Neji shook his head and moved out of the room,

"I'll go make us something to eat."

"You do that." Naruto shot back before collapsing on the sofa again. He looked at the remote before pulling a face. He didn't feel like watching anything at the moment. He gave a sigh and stood up, going into the kitchen where Neji was cooking something up. He padded up to the elder male and stood next to him as he was making some sort of sauce. Neji turned around and smiled gently at him.

"Are you alright, koi?" He asked as he turned back to the meal he was preparing.

"Am fine…just didn't feel like watching T.V. Did you find anything with Sasuke?"

Neji looked thoughtful, a light frown on his face.

"Not really. But that's what worries me. We watched him all day and he hasn't done anything. Though he talked to Sakura briefly. On what, I don't know. We're going to watch her as well."

"Oh…okay. As long as you're here I'm not afraid!"

Neji gave a chuckle and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him close, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"What did you and the girls do?"

"Well, they came over, and they were real excited about us having a baby…and they made a bet…"

"On what?" Neji asked, a light frown on his face. Naruto blushed a bright red colour,

"On who out of us was on top or bottom."

"Ah…who won?"

"Tenten"

"Hn. I thought so."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Neji gave a light laugh and kissed his pouting lower lip,

"What else did you do?"

"Like I said earlier, they took me out shopping…but it took a while to convince them that I needed food."

"What were they shopping for before hand?"

"Baby stuff."

"A little early don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know. I still have 7 months to go yet."

Neji gave a sigh before turning back to the meal, serving it up quickly. The two ate the meal, talking occasionally before Naruto washed the dishes with Neji's help. When the two had finished, they retired to the living room, watching a little television before deciding to go to bed.

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasuke gave a low roar, throwing the vase he had been holding against the wall. Sakura had come to him not a few minutes ago with the news that Neji and Naruto were planning on getting married soon after the birth of their first child. Fuck, it would make everything harder for him! He had given the task of watching over the blonde to Sakura and Kakashi since he knew he was being watched. He would have to keep a low profile to prevent any suspicions. And he was pissed off with that. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to get the blonde when he did, but he was so damn impatient! But at least he knew that he could rebuild his clan using Naruto. That was a good thing. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the blonde dobe. But for now, he would have to plan their escape. It was alright, he had about 9 months in which to do so. Plenty of time to come up with the perfect plan.

--------------------xx--------------------

X- Timeskip 2 months; Naruto 4 months pregnant –X

Neji slowly woke up, instinctively clutching the blonde in his arms closer to him. He opened his eyes, giving a small yawn. Naruto's back was up against his chest as he used one of Neji's arms as a pillow. Neji's other arm was around his waist, lightly placed on the swollen stomach of his lover. Neji didn't feel like getting up. He just wanted to lie there all day snuggled up to his pregnant lover. Tsunade had confirmed that the baby was a baby boy, and now all they needed was a name for their child. Naruto seemed more beautiful at the moment and Neji couldn't help but hold him most of the time. Naruto didn't seem to mind. By this time, the whole village had found out. At first, they were completely shocked, but soon settled down. They said that it was a side affect of hosting the demon, like Naruto's whisker marks. And they couldn't help but smile whenever they caught sight of Naruto arguing with the three girls of Konoha 10 (not including Sasuke and Sakura). It was a funny sight. Extremely slowly, Neji removed his arm from under the blonde head and got out of bed, getting ready for his day of looking over the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed to be spending most of his time in his house, brooding; only occasionally visited by Kakashi or Sakura. They were having the other two watched, though not as closely as Sasuke was. So far they had found out nothing.

It was starting to piss Neji off. He knew that they were up to something and that it involved Naruto, but they didn't. It set him on edge. And it didn't help that Naruto often had mood swings. After he got dressed, he heard a soft moan from the bed. He went to the bed and sat next to Naruto as sparkling blue eyes opened to regard him. Naruto gave a yawn and sat up, rubbing at his eyes with one hand, while the other hand rubbed his swollen stomach gently.

"Good morning." Neji said. Sleepy blue eyes looked at him,

"G'morning." Was the sleepy reply.

"Anything planned for today?" Neji asked. Naruto gave a smile and said,

"Well, the girls and I are going to start buying stuff for the baby, and start converting one of the spare bedrooms into a baby room."

Neji smiled and nodded before standing up,

"I'll go and make us something to eat."

Naruto nodded before standing up and going into the bathroom. The Hyuuga made his way downstairs, making him and Naruto something simple to eat. When finished, Neji gave a sigh and said,

"I'm going to go and look over Sasuke now…"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms,

"Why don't you spend the day off?"

Neji gave a sigh and replied,

"I don't want him to harm you in any way. I want to find out what he's up to…"

"But you always do it! Don't you want to spend time with me!? You haven't had much time for me in the last two months!"

Neji blinked. What the hell was Naruto on about? Neji spent most of his day with Naruto! He stood there, staring at the little blonde who was glaring daggers at him.

"Naruto…I spend most of the time with you-"

"No you don't! You get the girls to look after me!"

"W-what!? They want to hang out with you! I didn't ask them!"

"You could still find time for me!"

"I do!"

"Then why don't you have someone else fill in for you!?"

Neji took a step back, slightly afraid. Damn Naruto was scary when he had mood swings. He hastily ran out of the kitchen and the front door, closing it just in time for a plate to smash against it. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked away from the house, staring at it over his shoulder. He gave a sigh and turned his head around, only to come to an abrupt halt as he was about to walk into someone. He looked down,

"Hi Ino…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Naruto's having a mood swing…he even went so far to through plates at me."

Ino gave a giggle and patted his arm,

"Don't worry Neji, we'll calm him down."

"Hn." Was all he said before walking off down the street, scowling at the sound of the three girls laughter behind him. He gave a sigh and continued on his way down the bustling street.

He relieved one of the ANBU at the Uchiha's house since Sasuke had not moved from his house within the last couple of days. Neji was getting on edge. He heard a light step behind him and turned to see Shikamaru. The chuunin looked at him and waved lazily in greeting,

"Hey, what's up? You look a little angry…did something happen with Naruto?"

Neji grunted and replied, "He had a mood swing this morning…"

Shikamaru gave a chuckle,

"Well, he is pregnant…what else do you expect. What was it about this time?"

"He said that I hardly spend any time with him…"

Shikamaru stared at him,

"You spend most of your day with him!?"

"I know…he doesn't seem to think so though…"

Shikamaru looked at him amused,

"Maybe you should take a couple of days off, that would cheer him up."

Neji gave a sigh. Maybe he should…he could help Naruto around the house a little bit. He gave a shrug and turned his gaze back to the house. He frowned when the door opened and the Uchiha stepped out, walking down the path and towards the town centre. Neji narrowed his eyes…Naruto was out shopping today with the girls.

"We should follow…I think he's heading into town, Naruto's out with the girls today, I don't want Sasuke anywhere near them." Neji said quietly to Shikamaru. The other male nodded and leapt off to follow their charge, Neji a second behind him.

Sasuke continued on his way to the town, with Neji, Shikamaru and other ANBU members dogging his every step. Neji activated his Byakugan, searching the town for his lover. He located the blonde in a shop with the girls. Sasuke was heading in that direction. Neji swore,

"Shit, he's heading in Naruto's direction." He said over the communication to the other members of the watch team. He heard their affirmatives as Neji sped off in front. From the looks of things, the two's paths were going to cross. When the two were about twenty metres within range of each other, Neji jumped down, blocking the Uchiha's path. Sasuke stopped, narrowing his dark eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want Hyuuga?

"You can't go any further Uchiha."

"Why not?"

"According to the law."

"Which one?"

"The one that states that you cannot approach Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even further and Neji could see that the sharingan was activated. Neji's own bloodline activated and he growled,

"You're not to go any further until Naruto has left the area…"

"Your _lover._" Sasuke spat venomously, anger etched into every line of his young face. Neji narrowed his eyes,

"Shut up Uchiha. What are you doing here anyway?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and growled,

"What's wrong with going to the shop for food?"

"The fact that you're to near Naruto."

Sasuke looked even more pissed and attempted to brush past the Hyuuga, but Neji stopped him. Sasuke glared at the older male, but Neji took no notice of it and said quietly,

"You are not to go any further until Naruto has gone from this area."

Sasuke glared harder and snapped,

"I can go where I please!"

"Not when Naruto is around you can't!"

With Neji's eyes, he could tell that Naruto was leaving the area…though not within a 'safe' zone. The Uchiha and Hyuuga continued their glaring match until Neji stepped to the side, allowing the Uchiha to pass. By this time, Naruto was safely at home with the three girls. Sasuke smirked at him as he walked past and Neji have to clench his fists tightly to prevent himself from punching the shit out of the bastard. He watched closely as the Uchiha strutted down the street, glaring at everyone he passed. The villagers either glared back or ignored him. It was funny really. Naruto was the one being hated and the Uchiha was loved by everyone. Now the tables had turned. The villagers hated Sasuke. They did not trust him. And for good reason as well.

"I really do think he's up to something…"

Shikamaru gave a yawn,

"All we can do for now is keep an eye on him…and Naruto as well. If he's up to something, it involves Naruto in some way…"

Neji gave a sigh and replied,

"At the moment, he has the girls with him when I'm not there, so he's watched over 24/7. Maybe I should take a few days off to spend with him, just to be on the safe side."

"Hmm, and I think that you should stay with him when he's near the end of his pregnancy as well. He would be most vulnerable then. You should stay with him. There are more then enough shinobi available to look over Sasuke. Especially the Konoha 10. They love Naruto dearly and they don't want to see him hurt. It had us all scared when Naruto was violently ill. We're afraid to loss him."

Neji gave a sigh,

"I know…"

"Heh…troublesome…"

--------------------xx--------------------

There you go, another chapter XD Hoped you liked!! Review please!!

Oh, and I have a question for you…Should the baby be named after Neji's father? Or maybe another name? Please leave suggestions in the review, thank you.


End file.
